1. Field of the Invention
All-year air conditioning systems employing solar energy as at least one of the heat sources for operating the heating and cooling units.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bremser (U.S. Pat. No. 2,030,350) shows a solar operated absorption system of the ammonia type but it is not provided with any form of heat input augmentation.
Haywood (U.S. Pat. No. 2,221,971) is directed to a solar energy powered absorption system similar to Bremser.
Marchant et al (U.S. Pat. No. 3,693,939) describes a heating and cooling system including a solar collector and a compression cycle refrigeration system.
Jackson et al (U.S. Pat. No. 2,713,252) shows a heat pump system with a "solar heat trap".